Future Kids
by Bribaby
Summary: What happens when the teams kids come to the past to help with something? What Grissom has a daughter? AN Some cussing so if you dont like curse words dont read
1. Chapter 1

Future Kids

By Briana Douglas

It was a normal day at the lab and everyone was tired from the double they pulled the day before. They all met in Grissom's office to get assignments. After everyone had their jobs they started to pile out of his office. But Greg looked up at the ceiling and saw a crack.

"Well that needs to be fixed." Nick looked back at him. The team stopped and looked at him.

"What Greg?" Greg pointed up. And the crack was big and looked ready to bust.

"Yep it does. Now let's go." Catherine said irritated. As the team turned to leave, they heard a crack noise and turned around to watch the ceiling fall out. And down came the tiles and PEOPLE!? The group looked at the kids that fell out from the ceiling. They looked to be teenaged. There were 3 girls and 2 boys. Grissom bent down to check one of the girls' pulse. But with in inches of her neck she jumped.

"Dang…I feel like I've been hit by a truck." She said slightly getting up.

"You all right Brown?" She said to the girl to her right.

"Yeah I'm fine Griss…what about you Sanders?" She asked to boy to her right.

"Yep I'm good. But I'm hungrey." He said with a grown. Getting up, another boy commented.

"When are you never hungry?" He asked helping the one that was called Grissom up.

"Shut up Stokes was I tell you?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys a little help here!" A girl said from under a lot of tiles.

The boys came to her aid.

"Sorry Brass didn't see you there." Sanders said with a chuckle.

"Um…I'm sorry but who are you?" Gil asked.

"Um…should we tell them?" One of the girls asked.

"Might as well." The tall boy said.

"Um…we are your kids. From the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Future Kids

Chapter 2

By Briana Douglas

As the team filed out of the lab and into the break room the kids and the adults stared at each other.

"So what we do from here?" Said the girl that was called Brown.

"Well you can tell us your names?" Sara said. Everyone agreed.

"I'll start. My name is Staci Brass." Jim looked at her and knew this was his granddaughter. She smiled back at him.

"I'm Tyler Sanders. I belong to that one over there." He said pointing to Greg.

"And I'm Jesse Stokes. I'm Nick's son." Nick looked over this boy and said.

"Defiantly my family genes of handsome. Sorry Tyler you got stuck with that." He said with a chuckle pointing to Greg.

"Hey now watch it cowboy!"

"Ok that's enough you two." Gil said stepping between them.

"Please go on so we can move on." Catherine said.

"I'm Jasmine Brown. Warrick's kid." She said looking at him. His mouth was wide open and staring at her. She did nothing but laugh.

"And I'm Mia Grissom. I'm Gil Grissom and Sara Sidles daughter." Talk about a bomb on the team. Grissom knew that the kid looked like Sara. But for her to be their child was unthinkable. He just turned down Sara's invention to dinner and now he finds out that he will have a kid with her. It was a lot to take in. Sara on the other hand was scared out of her mind. She had all the emotions run through her at the same time. Grissom looked back at Sara but she was looking at the ground. He was worried now.

"Wait! Grissom has a daughter!?" Greg chimed in a little late to the show.

"Well technically I'm not even thought of at this point. My parents haven't taken the first step yet of even dating, thanks to dad over there." She said staring at Grissom.

"Hey now I don't need lip from you." Grissom said looking at her. She smirk, she knew that even though he didn't know it, that her father would say the exact thing. He was a little unnerved. Sara still didn't move. Nick casually moved in front of her so she was not in view of anyone. She was crying and he knew she didn't want to be seen. But Mia saw and was feeling guilty.

"Why are you guys here?" Warrick said looking at his daughter.

"We came to warn you." She said looking at him with a matter of fact expression. He knew she had his attitude that he had at that age.

"About what?" Catherine asked moving closer to Warrick. Jasmine looked at Catherine with care. She knew that relationship between them was something delicate.

"There is a bounty on all your heads." Staci explained.

"A bounty?" Nick was now scared.

"Yes it is a bounty that not even the righteous killers could refuse. A mob leader seeks your death so he doesn't have to deal with us." Mia explained.

"So you came back in time to help us by warning us?" Grissom asked.

"Yes and no. We have been fighting the killers off. But the mob leader is now coming to the past to kill you off himself. So we had to let you know because it is going to be rough and we didn't think we could do it with out you guys finding out." Jesse explained.

"So what do you want us to do?" Greg asked.

"Well no work for one, just for now" Tyler said. "Stay together as well."

"You want us to hang out until the cost is clear, right?" Brass said looking at the kids with amazement.

"Yes, there is a house that we are going to take you to. You will stay there for now." Mia said looking at the group.

"Well I can tell you are like your mother, so I'm going to say you wont take no for answer, right?" Catherine said as Mia shook her head yes. Grissom looked at the thousand watt smile she gave to Catherine. She was so much like Sara that he wandered what she had from him besides the big beautiful blue eyes. Sara looked up at Mia and smiled. Mia looked at her and was glad that she was ok. The team didn't head out right away they still want to have proof that these kids where in fact theirs and from the future.

Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom…..Ok thanks." Grissom hung up the phone and turned to the group.

"The results are in." The mass of people made it to the lab with out making to big of a scene. Tyler and Jesse started to bicker about baseball players and Nick and Greg fought over family looks. It was really quiet funny. Grissom fell back into the crowd back to where Sara was walking. She still would not look at him. He didn't like that so he took the first step something he should have done long ago. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. She looked up in surprise. He smiled and continued to hold it as he walked into the lab. Not noticing the pair of eyes of a young girl on them with a huge smile on her face.

AN sorry it took me so long to write this but there are so many ways I wanted to write it I had to find the best one. There will be more when my break comes up so, I hope you enjoy! PLEASE review!!!! I love feed back


	3. Chapter 3

Future Kids

Chapter 3

By Briana Douglas

The team gathered around Hodges as he read the results.

"Again I just want to say, don't kill the messenger!" Grissom rolled his eyes.

"Hodges just read the results." Hodges looked down at the paper then back up at the team.

"In the case of 17 year old Staci Brass, Brass you are the grandfather." Everyone chuckled at Hodges acting. Greg even had to hand it to him it was pretty good. Brass looked over at Staci and she nonchalantly gave a head nod and laughed at him smiling. Hodges flipped the paper and looked at Nick.

"In the case of 18 year old Jesse Stokes, Nick you are the father." Nick looked at his son and laughed, as the young man gave him a high five. (I thought I would and some comedy) The team laughed at the display.

"In the case of 17 year old Tyler Sanders, Greg you are not the father." Tyler looked at the paper.

"You idiot, that's not funny!" Tyler said. Mia went and looked at the paper.

"Greg you are the father, Hodges is just being a dick." Hodges looked at Mia and saw something that was very familiar. That's when it hit him. Grissom gave him the same look when he did something that he didn't like.

"Yes ma'am." He said cowering underneath her gaze. Sara watched the scene and laughed. 'She has the respect of everyone like her father, and has my temper and intimidation.' Sara thought about what she had of her and Griss.

"Now continue." Jesse said.

"Ummm……18 year old Jasmine Brown is defiantly your daughter Warrick." Warrick looked at his daughter.

"I knew she looked too much like my mother not to be related to me." Jas smiled at him and said,

"That's what you always say in the future." She laughed and he smiled.

"And finally 17 year old Mia Grissom is your daughter Griss, and it also said that Sara is the mother." Grissom squeezed Sara's hand a little tighter at the last part. Sara smiled at Mia and she just stared. Sara knew something was not right.

"What's wrong Mia?" Sara said looking at her with an investigative eye.

"Get down!" She screamed grabbing both Grissom and Sara and pulling them down. The rest of the group instinctively hit the deck. Gun shots rattled the room. Grissom automatically coved Sara and Mia. Nick covered Jesse, Greg and his son coved together. Warrick covered Catherine and pulled Jasmine close to him. Brass got up and fired back. Staci reloaded her gun and shot back as well. The bullets hit things all around them. When they finally seemed to stop they lifted their heads.

"Is everyone ok?" Grissom asked, they all replied when they knew they were fine.

"Oh my God, Gil!" Grissom looked down at Sara. Blood could be seen coming from Mia. Grissom carefully flipped her over. Jesse was by her side in an instant. He tried to clear the wound but Grissom stopped him.

"Dr. Grissom please I can help. She will be fine, she has been through worst." Grissom relcatntly moved back. Grissom and Sara had one thing go through their mind. 'She's been through worst? Why?' Sara pulled him into a hug. He held tight to her as the young gang tried to maintain the bleeding. She was shot in the shoulder. It was a through and through. Jesse knew she would be fine if they could stop the bleeding. Staci knew how to stop the bleeding but it was going to hurt like hell.

"Man why do I always have to get shot. Do I have a phantom over my shoulder just smiting me and saying, "I don't like you so just get shot." Grissom and Sara looked down and saw that she was awake. 'That was a good sign.' Grissom thought.

Everyone took a breathe in knowing that she was at least conscious. But when Staci walked in with gun powder and a match she cringed.

"Oh Hell no Staci!" She whined.

"Shut up, do you want to stop the bleeding? It's either this or I stick a hot poker in there and trust me that is more pain full than this." The older group watched as the kids held her down. As Staci lit the match, half the older group could not watch. Sara barried her face in Grissom's gut. Grissom could not stop watching. He may have only known this girl for a couple of hours but he was already thinking like a dad. He didn't want to lose her so he watched every painful moment. Her scream could have been heard in China. But it stopped the bleeding. Grissom was thankful. That's when a voice came from behind the team from down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's there?!" Brass shouted down the hall. There was no reply. Brass was about to yell again when a figure started to walk towards the group.

"Well I can't believe I'm seeing this." The man said as he continued to walk closer to the group.

"Stop right there!" Grissom yelled grabbing his gun. Sara moved behind him. Brass moved on the other side of Grissom to block the kids that were on the floor. The man stop just before the light reviled his face.

"Hahahaha, well bumble bee you haven't changed." The man snickered. Grissom felt Sara stiffen up.

"Never thought you see me again did you?" He said walking into the light relieving his face. He had a deep scar on the right side of his face. You could see that he man had gone through a lot of damage in his life. He had dark brown hair and the deepest of brown eyes that appeared black at a distance. There was no warmth in those eyes, pain, sorrow and vengeance. Grissom was afraid for Sara. Sara gasped as she recognized him.

"You're…suuupoosed to beee deeaad." She stuttered out. The team was shocked. They never saw Sara so shaken up. The group looked at the scene playing and Mia was terrified. Her parents didn't know that he was alive and that he was the leader of the gang that was out to get them.

"Yeah I know, but you know what when a job isn't done right you do it yourself right. Let's just say some of the people I work with are idiots." He said as he looked down at Mia at the floor. Mia locked eyes and he smirked. Grissom fallowed his vision and saw what he was doing and he wasn't going to have that happen. He stepped into the line of vision causing the man to look at him.

"Just who are you and what do you want?" Grissom said in a very intense voice.

"Well Gil now that you mention it. I would like to take my daughter back and kill that spoiled brat that is my grandchild." He said with no emotion at all. The group was stunned. 'This is Sara's father!?' Sara stared at the man and then looked at Grissom. Gil had not moved and had not changed facial expressions.

"So here's the deal, either you give them to me or I'll take them." The man replied moving closer to Grissom and Sara.

"Don't move!" Brass yells bring his fire arm up higher.

"You'll get them over my dead body!" Grissom said moving Sara further behind him. Sara looked at Grissom with surprise.

"Ok if that's what you wish." He said shrugging his shoulders. Mia knew what was going to happen. She jumped up and yelled, "GET DOWN!!!!" she pulled Grissom and Sara back down to the floor. Everyone took cover once again. But Mia wasn't going to stick around and get shot again. She pulled on Grissom's arm and told him to fallow. The others saw and fallowed as well. Jesse moved to Mia side as the moved helping her as much as possible. The team went along the floor out of site to the man. Mia was able to open the door to Grissom's office and got everyone in side.

"Is everyone ok?" She asked. Grissom helped Sara up and Brass.

"Yeah we're ok over here." Said Jasmine as she helped Warrick and Catherine up.

"And we are just dandy over here." Greg said helping Tyler up.

"Ok so after today I'm picking new friends! Seriously Mia how many times do you get shot at a day?" Grissom looked at Mia as she just smiled. Tyler laughed and then looked out the window.

"So what's the plan now boss?" Tyler looked at Mia as Jesse moved her to a chair to sit and rest.

"Well we have to get out of here. To hell with that old man if he thinks I'm going anywhere with him." She said as she hissed sitting down.

"Well then, we need a way out," Catherine was interrupted by Staci and Jasmine both saying at the sometime, "and some fire power!" Everyone looked at them like they were nuts.  
"They do that from time to time. Staci sometimes just synchronizes with the other girls. It sometimes sounds like they are twins." Tyler explained.

"Well we can't just sit and wait for him to find us so let's get going." Sara said roaming Grissom's office.

"And what exactly are you looking for Sara?" Nick asked puzzled.

"Well fire power and a way out of course. It's not like we aren't in a lab with combustible items Nick. Use your imagination and we can easily get out of here. If I'm right this guy knows nothing about science. Hell he wouldn't help me with simple math. We have a chance so let's get started." She said throwing a book at Nick that read, Things That Go Boom in a Lab.  Nick looked up at Grissom as he read the title.

"What, so I have a book for those that can't read at my level. SUE ME!" Grissom said as everyone chuckled.

"Ok you guys enough chit chatting we have a job to do and let's do it!" Jasmine yelled. Grissom looked back at Mia and saw she was in some serious pain. He went over to her and made her look at him.

"Mia are you ok? Look at me." She opened her eyes and then fell back asleep. Grissom picked her up and placed her on the coach in the back of the room. She was going in and out of consciousness. Grissom couldn't stand it.

"Gil I don't think she has much time left we have to go." Brass said looking at his pall as he looked at a child that was going to be his pride and joy. Sara came up behind him with a spare blanket. She placed it over Mia and looked at Grissom.

"He's right we have to go." Grissom didn't look up he stared at Mia. Sara got down on her knees and took his face in her hands. She directed him to meet her gaze.

"Honey, we have to go. If we want to save her life, and trust me he will never give up, we have to go now and get out of here. Jesse will stay with her. Nothing will happen with him here." Jesse nodded as Grissom looked at him.

"Grissom I'll make sure of it." Nick said standing by his son. Grissom nodded his head and got up and said, "Let's go."


End file.
